era of love to pain
by duo lovers
Summary: Pure duo story ... No summary Just peep inside...
1. Chapter 1

_**Main points of story...**_

 _ **Firstly story Duo frnd ship ky around revolve kary gi...**_

 _ **Secondly bht sarry flashback hongy... Is story main...**_

 _ **And sb sy important bat happy ending nai hogi is story ki... So plz don't ask me to do happy ending ...**_

 _ **Is story mai aik cheez exchange hogi wo ye hai k there is no memory loss of abhijeet sir...**_

 _ **But daya sir ka memory loss hoga is story mai same method sy as abhijeet sir ka hua tha...**_

 _ **Daya sir ka guilt is exchanged by abhijeet sir ky guilt sy...**_

 _ **Abhijeet sir ka anger shell apni jaga rahyga...**_

 _ **Aur daya sir ka silent shell bhi...**_

 _ **Ab ye duo bond kaisa bana you will know that in story...**_

 _ **For this purpose I take some time help from old EPs of a cid...**_

 _ **And some time I do opposite as shown in cid old EPs...**_

 _ **And many more high voltage shocks...**_

 _ **Hmm itna kafi hoga ap sb ky lia...story ko janny ky lia...**_

 _ **Hope you like the chapter...**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

A beautiful greenery spread all over the park...

Cool breeze is blowing ...giving cool and calm sensation...

Its a spring season...

Many new flowers bud... Leaves arises from trees... Welcoming spring with open hands...

But some people did not take any effect of spring as inside them lonely autumn is spread...

Childrens are playing ...enjoying with different games...

One lonely old person is sitting on a bench...gazing at the joyful children's...

Playing...jumping and enjoying their child hood...

Suddenly one ball came towards his feet. ...

Old person picked up the ball...

Two small boys of age nearly 4-5...

Came towards the old person...

Boy 1: uncle ye ball hamari hain...plz ap dedijia...

Old person : look towards the child keenly.. The child is healthy like Humpty Dumpty... Having complextion of white and pink on his face..and a grin is also present on his face...

Old person POV : wohi nak naqsha... Wohi chal dhaal ...wohi bat karny ka style

Ya he is the perfect reflection of him...

Old man: asked apka name kia hai beta...

Boy 1: daya uncle ...

Old man : freezes at his place...hearing name daya...

2 boy come forward after seeing perplexed old man...

And politely say...

2 boy: sir I am Solly ( sorry) apko lagi kia... Ap ball hamain dedo hum dosri taraf ja kar khelaingy... Phir apko dal ( dard) nai hoga...

Old man: come out of his stunned phase... Look towards the 2nd boy ...he is slim and smart having chocolaty complexion...and seriousness on his face...

Old person POV : wohi nak naqsha... Wohi chal dhaal ...wohi bolny ka lehja

Ya he is the perfect reflection of him...

Old man: asked apka name kia hai beta...

2boy : hum ajnabiyon sy bat nai karty hain... Ap mjhy ball dai dain...

Daya: abhijeet wo baly ( bary ) hain ...mama kehti hain balon ( baron) ki rlpct ( respect) karni chaiya...

Old man ; completely stunned... Tears welled up in his eyes...

Daya : dekho rula dia na tumny uncle ko...

He came forward and softly rubbed the old man tears ..with ap ro nai ...ye abhi na isko dhlm.. Dhlm ( dhisum dhisum ) blt ( bht) pasand hai... Wo ye bany ga na baly ( bary hokar )

Old man: just watch the innocent daya... And give them their ball...

Both child thanks uncle and leave the place...

Old man : is staring at them till they become out of sight...

He take a sigh of pain and think...

 _ **Kia history phir apny ap ko dhora rahi hai...**_

 _ **Agar aisa hai tu bhagwan plz is bar inhain khushiyan dena dher sari... Aur inki khaani ki happy ending bhi kardaina... Plz...**_

 _ **Is bar inhain har gham sy bacha laina ...**_

 _Then he lost in past..._

 _When this story has been started from starting..._

 _ **22 years ago...**_

 _ **Flash back start..**_

 _Guys main ap logon ko nai bataongi k story kis direction mai jaigi..._

 _Ap log khud guess karo... Aur mjhy batao.._

 _And plz all viewers do review ..._

 _Mai ap logon ky guesses ka wait karahi hun..._

 _And tell me I will continue the story or not..._

 _Take care_

 _Bye_

 _Duo lovers..._


	2. Chapter 2 initial level of frnd ship

Guys itna bura response... Mery sary duo readers kahan chaly gai... Bhai...

Aur ye kia sary reviewers ky tukky ghalat...siwai aik ky...

Name abhi nai bataongi...;-))

ain bhai cid fans kia hogaya hai ap sb ko...

Abhi tu high voltage shocks lagain gy apko...

Mery shocks tu ap pehly story mai jheel hi chuky hain... Wink...

Thanks to all who review...

Hope you all like this chapter...

Here we go...

A solitary shattered shadow is sitting on a sandy shore...

Salts in air does not harm and give him much pain in his wounds as compared to the unbore pain of his unhealed and solitary heart...

He is looking deeply in sea water... Just like he is asking the answers of the un answered questions from waves ...why me ...?

Suddenly the shadow stood up And start moving deep down in sea...so many voices ecohed in his mind.. ..

Tmhara Nam daya hai...

He is going towards danger zone

Mai acp pardyuman cid sy

He moved one step more towards danger

Ye tmhary senior hain daya...

He moved one step more...

Pehchana inps abhijeet ko daya tumny...

he moved One more step

Daya main tumhara bhai hun... Pehchana mjhy...

He cross the danger zone...

Plz aik dafa bhaiya bulaly daya...

He feels lack of oxygen around him

Daya kuch yaad aya...

He shouts in pain nai nai aya mjhy kuch yaad

Nai pehchanta mai kisi ko..

Khooni hun main...

Mainy mar dia us admi ko...

WO mjhy bhaiya bulany ko keh raha tha ..

Magar kuch yad ai tb na... Ye yaadasht bhi dhoka dai gai...

He feels pain in his head

He feel down on his knees...

Waves pushing him towards the sea...

He is not in his senses...

He is drowning...

He did not struggle...

Surrender himself to waves

And then black out...

.

.

.

A tensed voice...

Sir woh ghar par nai hai apny...sudhakar ny abhi bataya hai

Acp : oh my God...abhijeet phir jaldi chalo ... Usko dhoondna bht zarori hai... Kahin kuch kar na ly wo... Chalo

Abhijeet : yes sir...

Acp: kahan ja sakta hai ye ...

Abhijeet ( un intentionally) : beach par sir...

Acp : beach par

Abhijeet ( assured tone): yes sir

Acp: tu gari beach ki taraf ly lo...

.

.

.

He opened his eyes...after 2-3 blinks..

Daya: ( uffff) not again ( murmurs)

Acp ( teasingly) : kun daya bura lag raha hai apny ap ko zinda dekh... Warna tumny tu koi kasar nai chori thi apny ap ko marny ki...

Daya ( embarrassed): sorry Sir

Abhijeet ( enter into the room):( says teasingly) sorry daya... Tumny tu pury police department ki naak kata kar rakhdi... Sachai ka samna karny ky bajai khudkushi ki koshish karna... Aik bhadur police officer ko shoba nai deta...

Daya ( down his head) : sorry sir pr main kia karta kuch samjh mai hi nai aya kia karun... Apny bhai ko hi maar dia mainy...(tearily)

Abhijeet: it was just an accident daya... Kabhi bhi kisi ky sath bhi hosakta hai...aisa... So don't be feel guilty

Daya ( tearily) : pr wo mjh sy kitna kehty rahy k daya aik baar bhaiya bulaly... Mainy nai bulaya na islia wo Ruth gai hain mjh sy... Ab mere bhaiya bulany py bhi kabhi nai ayngy... Wo

Abhijeet : just wish to hug that person... But he is a rough and tough cop... In his life there is no place of emotions and moreover his guilt did not allow him to do that hug...so control over his emotions by saying police officer roty nai hain... Daya... Be brave... And left the room

Acp: just shook his head...in dissapointment...and cupped daya face... And say tmhary bhaiya tumhary sath hain ...tmhary dil main samjhy ( pointing towards Heart)...jb yaad ay unki tu bs apni ankhain band karna aur wo tumhary samny Hongy...

Daya ( innocently): sacchi sir

Acp ( smiles) : han daya

Daya: thik hai sir... Waisy Mjhy discharge chaiya hai sir...mjhy yaahan bht chir hoti hai yun bemaron ki tarah laitny sy...Aur doctors sy bhi

Acp : just pat his own head with ay bhagwan mood thik nai hua... Aur demands shuru hogai tumhari...in smile abhi karata hun daya discharge...

Outside the ward...

Abhijeet: is standing near a window staring at outside blankly... Lost in his own thoughts

Acp : see that come forward and put hand on abhijeet shoulder...kuch cheezain bht takleef daity haina abhijeet...

Abhijeet: come out of his thoughts with a jerk... He turned and say arry Sir ap... Ap kab aiy...

Acp : us waqt... jub tum sawalon ki bhoolbhulia mai khoy huy thy...aik bat kahoon ( in deep tone) kuch sawalon k jawab agar na milain tu acha hota hai abhijeet...unhain waqt ky dhary py chor daina chaiya... Kun k waqt hi batata hai k Jo hua woh kun hua aur usmy kia acha hai...apny ap ko dusron sy chupany ki koshish mai tum kamiyab tu hojaogy abhijeet... Magar apny ap ko khudsy kaisy chupa paogy ...islia apny emotions ko mat chupao warna pathar ban jaogy... ( pat abhijeet back and left for discharge formalities... )

Us din sir ki baat samjh nai ai ...Magar aj achy sy agai hain ...daya ka sath cid mai kb hamara ye rishta aik ankahy bond mai bandh gaya pata hi nai chala... KB junior senior ky rishty sy nikal kar dosti Aur phir dosti sy bhai mai badal gaya pata hi nai chala... Aur kb hum aik dosry ki jaan ban gai...sir thik hi kehty thy kuch sawalon k jawab waqt par chor dainy chaiya hain...

Maa jee ki death k bad shayad mai apny us aggressive shell mai hi band hojata... Agar daya na hota ...hum dono shayad aik dosry k lia perfect combination hain... Aik perfect blend... Made for each other...

Daya ky bhai ki death k bad ...acp sir ny jis tarah hamary bech aik bridge ka kaam kia ...daya k dil sy woh khauf bahir nikala k woh apny bhai ki jaga kisi aur ko nai dy raha hai bulky aik nai jaga apny dil mai mjhy dy raha hai... Aur phir daya ko mainy jis tarah sambhala usy usky wo silent shell mai band nai hony dia mainy... Alas! Its so painful...apny white bear ka wo dard dekhna...

His thoughts are disturbed with a mobile ring tone... He picked up his phone and receive the call

Abhijeet : sir ap so saal jiyan gy... Main abhi apko hi yaad karaha tha...

Acp : acha... Mai samjha tum daya ko miss karahy hongy... Par yahan tu ulta hi hogaya

Abhijeet ( hurriedly): nai sir daya ko bhi yaad karaha tha main... Abhi tu aik hi din hua hai... ( dreamily) itny din kaisy rahunga mai usky baghair

Acp : abhijeet chinta nai karo daya bht jald ajaiga apna mission pura karky...chalo dinner karky jaldi sy so jana... Mjhy pata hai tumny dinner nai kia hoga abhi tk... Daya ko yad karny sy fursat hi nai mily hogi...nai tu tmhara bhai akar meri class lyga... K mere bhai ka khayal nai rakha apny sir ( imitiate daya tone)

Abhijeet: ji sir abhi karlaita hun...good night sir

Acp : good night abhijeet ..

And the call get cut...

Abhijeet ( murmurs): chal beta abhijeet apny bhuddu ram bhai ki instructions follow karo warna anay k bad najany tumhara kia haal karyga WO...

He whispers daya jaldi ana

He feels daya says at some other place in reply bht jald aonga abhi... Bht jald...

Abhijeet: closed the diary... Take his dinner and slept...

Guys chalo phir tukky lagao k hua kia hai is chapter mai...

And mjhy batao k chapter kaisa laga...

And Jo koi mjhy batai ga k park wala admi kaun hai main usy aik tight wala hug dun...

Chalo phir jaldi jaldi batao...

Daikhty hain apka dimaag kahan tk soch pata hai...

Plz r n r

Take care

Bye

Duo lovers...


	3. Chapter 3 starting of anger shell

_Wow itny sary logon ky tukkay sahi... Amazing guys. ._

 _Thanks to all who review. .. Thanks a lot..._

 _Guys apka response mjhy bht discourage kar raha hai... And I am thinking to delete this story..._

 _I change one cid EPs here a bit..._

 _Hosakta hai thora confusion ho apko is chapter mai..._

 _And one one shock also.._

 _Hope you all like this. .._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **Morning arose...**_

Abhijeet wake up...stretched his body and get up from the bed...gave a soft kiss over daya picture... Placed beside his bed side on table...

And rushed to washroom...to get ready for bureau...

After sometime he came down stairs... Take breakfast as per his bro order... And rushed to bureau..

 _ **At bureau...**_

Abhijeet entered into the bureau...

Wished all good morning... And went to his desk... And completely engrossed himself in work...

 _ **After some time...**_

Acp sir enters into the bureau...

All wished him good morning...

Acp responded back with same passion...

Acp ( ordered abhijeet ): with abhijeet year 2002 ki case files lai kar ao mere pass...

Abhijeet : yes sir abhi laya... And he marched towards record room...

 _ **At record room...**_

Abhijeet : is searching for files... When one file is fall down...and its pages scattered here there...

He is collecting files pages... When his eyes caught...One thing

On the top of page file name is written with bold letters... As

 _ **The case of father revenge...**_

 _Another golden page of his and daya life opens..._

He lost in past... When their frnd ship applied brake with jerk... When his anger shell started...

 _Flashback..._

 **Abhijeet over whelmed with happiness as daya may be for first time supported abhijeet in front of acp sir... He remembered...**

 **Although daya supported him many time before this...**

 **But he is sad also as daya gave his resignation letter...**

 **But thank god acp didn't accept it at that time..**

 **And at the end of case when daya jump over the child to save him and mines blast... His heart beat stopped...**

 **Tears came in his eyes after seeing badly injured daya ...but a smile also lit up his face as he is contented that his daya is with him... And say naughtily ...**

 _Hey daya resign kary ga..._

 _ **Afterwards he take daya to hospital...**_

 _At hospital..._

 _ **Daya : is arguing abhijeet with boss mjhy ghar jana hai yahan nai rehna... ( complaining like kids )**_

 _ **Abhijeet : mainy keh dia na k aik din raho hospital mai... Kal discharge mil jaiga tumhain...ab no arguments...**_

 _ **Daya : thik hai phir main khud bhag jaon ga hospital sy...tb khush hona tum...**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( glared ): dayaaa**_

 _ **Daya ( with puppy eyes ): plz boss..**_

 _ **Abhijeet : acha natunki band kar apni ...jata hun discharge karwany.. Magar aik shart par k ghar py tum pury 2 din aram karogy...**_

 _ **Daya : done boss... Ab plz jaan churao meri yahan sy...**_

 _ **Abhijeet : noded...and left the place to get discharge..**_

 _ **After sometimes abhijeet written...**_

 _ **Daya : saw him and ask abhi discharge hogaya na...**_

 _ **Abhijeet : han baba hogaya tera discharge...**_

 _ **Daya : tu phir chalo jaldi yahan sy boss... And almost dragged abhijeet towards parking area...he try to seat on driving seat...but**_

 _ **Abhijeet : gave his most famous angry look...**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **Daya : with latka hua mun sat on the passenger Seat...like a kid..**_

 _ **Abhijeet : occupied driving seat and ignite the car... With ...dekh daya ab aisy mun mat bana samjha nai tu main hospital wapis chor kar ata hun tujhy...**_

 _ **Daya ( hurriedly ): nai boss aisa nai karna... Daikho main bilkul udass nai hun.. Daikho main itni bari smile bhi karaha hun... Sary teeth bhi dikh rahy hain...ye daikho.. Eeeeeeeeee**_

 _ **Abhijeet : smiles on his bro actings... And scold daya as... Gari kun chalani thi tumhain ..huh..dr .nai mana kia hai na driving nai karny sy... Tum gari k ass pass bhi nazar mat ana pura week...**_

 _ **Daya : try to protest but seeing angry abhijeet so he thought its better to shut his mouth**_

 _ **After some times they reached home...**_

 _At home..._

 _They ranged the bell and maa jee opened the door ...and seeing daya hugged him tightly While crying...with kitna dara daity ho tum apni in harkatun sy hamain kuch andaza hai tumhain...( in tears )_

 _Daya : separate maa jee from hug and softly removed her tears... And say apka beta apko kabhi chor ky nai jai ga.. Maa.. So don't be scared.._

 _Abhijeet ( jealously): protested ...Maa mjhy bhi hug kardo... Agar apka is bety sy milna hogaya ho tu... Complaining like kid... Isky discharge ki waja sy mainy sy daant bhi khai hai..._

 _Maa jee : nodes and hugged his elder son...with ab khush..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes..._

 _While_

 _Daya : complaining like kid... As.. Maa abhi nai mjy daanta.. Sobbing.. Ap isy daantna.._

 _Abhijeet : maa ye driving karna chah raha tha ... strictly mana kia hai... Driving nai karny sy ...is lia daanta warna ye sunta nai meri bat..._

 _Daya ( protested): tum piyaar sy sy bhi tu samjha sakty thy... Mjhy.. Par nai hamesha angry bird bany rehty ho.. Gabar Singh kahi ky..._

 _Abhijeet ( glared ): dayaaa...tune mjhy gabar kaha... Ruk abhi batata hun tujhy... Humpty Dumpty kahi ka..._

 _Maa jee ( interrupted ): in this fight... And strictly say ap dono ko ander ana hai ya main darwaza band kardun... Ap log baithy rahiya ga bahir Aur man bhar ky lar bhi lijia ga..._

 _Duo ( hurriedly): nai maa andar ana hai... With this they both step into the house..._

 _Maa jee ( smiles secretly ): and say good boys...and say ap log mun dho kar aiya main tb tk dinner lagati hun..._

 _Duo : nodes ...yes mama..._

 _ **At dining table...**_

Maa jee setting plates and dish on table...when duo came down stairs after getting fresh...

Maa jee: (smiles) on seeing them and say agai ap log ajao yahan betho mai khana parosthi hun...

Duo ( nodes ): and sit on the chairs...

Daya ( trying to smell ) : maa bht bhook lagi hai... Kia banaya hai apny...

Maa jee ( calmly ): khichri...

Daya ( making faces ): yuk khichri... Maa main khichri nai khany wala hun...

Maa jee : daya abhi semi solid food kahany ko kaha haina... Islia khichri banai mainy...and you have to eat this

Abhijeet : maa khichri tu apny isky lia banai hai... Mere liya kaya banaya hai... ( trying to jealous daya ) yaqeenan kuch acha hi banaya hoga... Yummy yummy sa

Maa jee : ( calmly ) apky lia bhi khichri hi hai. .

Abhijeet : protested... With maa main bimar nai hun...

Maa jee : magar ap apny bhai ky lia tu kha sakty hona...apko acha lagyga ky woh pheeka pheeka sa khana khai ...Aur ap mazay mazay k khany khao

Abhijeet : murmurs angrily huh is motu ky lia hamesha mjhy hi sacrifice kun karna parta hai...

And duo like a good boy then eat that khichri...

After dinner they went towards their room...

Suddenly abhijeet phone ringed...

He pick up the phone ...

Talk sometime...on phone..

And then cut the call while saying main abhi ata hun sir...

And then got ready in a hurry and rushed out while saying daya...maa main ja raha hun... Acp sir ny bulaya hai... Late hojaonga... Ap chinta mat kijiaga...

And left the house...

Not even heard daya who try to say something...

 _ **At acp sir house...**_

 _Abhijeet ranged the bell ..._

 _Acp sir : hurriedly opened the door...and invite him inside..._

 _Abhijeet ( tensely ) : sir apny mjhy is tarah kun bulaya..._

 _Acp : abhijeet tumhain abhi Delhi ky lia nikalna hai wahan HQ report karky ye file submit karani hain... Magar ye file bht ahtiyat Aur safdhani sy HQ puhanchani hai... Kuch international terrorist Aur inky khilaaf gawahon ky nam hain ismai... Bht sary gang is file ky peechy hain...islia aisy rat ky andhery main tumhain Delhi bheja ja raha hai.. Handed him file and plane tickets...with tumhain disguise main Jana hai samjhy.. Flight aik ghanty bad ki hai..._

 _Abhijeet : yes sir main apni jaan de dunga magar file par anch nai anay dunga ...magar sir ( hesitate ) daya Aur maa ko inform kardun main ky Delhi ja raha hun..._

 _Acp : beta tumhain dair horahi hai... Tum jao main unko inform kardunga..._

 _Abhijeet : okay sir and left to get ready to fly for Delhi..._

 _After abhijeet exit..._

 _Acp : called daya and informed him that abhijeet is going to Delhi for one day..._

 _ **At call...**_

 _Acp : calls daya.._

 _Daya ( on the other side ): picked up the call...in tension as it was 3:00 am..._

 _Acp : daya abhijeet ko mainy Delhi bheja hai ...aik mission par...XYZ flight hai uski...tum Delhi airport par apny khabri sy kaho ky nazar rakhy... Aur jaisy hi abhijeet ki flight land kary Aur wo airport sy bahir nikly tu tumhain inform kary aur tum mjhy inform karogy..._

 _Daya : ( tensely ) yes sir... I will... Then in (low tone )...sir kia khatra ziada hai..._

 _Acp : fikar nai karo wo kal tk ajaiga..Aur risk factor tu hamari job main hai hi na... Baccha... Tum tension na lo..._

 _Daya : okay sir..._

 _And then the call get cut..._

 _Daya call his one khabri who is in Delhi... And convey the msg to keep check on Delhi airport... And as abhijeet came out from the airport ...inform him..._

 _Whole night daya spent restlessly...an unknown fear is gripping him..._

 _And he don't know when he drifted into deep sleep..._

 **Morning arose...**

 _ **At Maa jee room...**_

 _Maa jee sleeps broke... With whisper abhijeet...she saw a bad dream regarding abhijeet_

 _She is feeling very restless... She got up from her bed and came to abhijeet room..._

 _But abhijeet room is empty..._

 _Maa jee ( murmurs ): is waqt kahan chala gaya ye larka... She look at the clock its only 5:30 am.._

 _She searched him in the whole house... But abhijeet is nowhere...her six sense telling him something bad coming in his son way..._

 _Suddenly she caught a glimpse of daya who is sleeping on dining table in head down mode..._

 _She come towards daya with murmur ye larka bhi na... Yahan kaisy so gaya..._

 _Suddenly daya mobile ranged ...she hurriedly come towards daya and picked up the mobile ...so his son's sleep does not broke..._

 _And maa jee picked up the call..._

 _ **Caller : daya sahab abhijeet sahab ki flight crashed hogai... Unky zinda bachny ki bilkul umeed nai hai...**_

 _Phone fell down from maa jee's hand..._

 _And maa jee landed on floor with loud thud voice..._

 _ **So guys ap kia hoga...any guesses...**_

 _ **Chalo ap apny guess batao. ..**_

 _ **Tb tk main agla agla chapter likhti hun...**_

 _ **Pl .. .**_

 _ **Agla chapter jb post karungi jb I get get awesome reviews...**_

 _ **Warna update nai karungi...**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks to all who review... Thanks a lot...**_

 _ **Here is next chap...**_

 _ **Hope you all like this..**_

 _ **Here we go..**_

Daya's sleep broke with thud voice...

He opens his eyes and seeing the scenario...that

Maa jee fall flat on floor... Daya rushed to her...

His heart stop working for a minute...

He patted maa jee's cheeks with maa ankhain kholo... Kia hua apko seeing no response from maa jee's side... Picked her in his arms... And rushed towards hospital in totally panicked mode...

 _ **At hospital...**_

Daya laid maa jee on stretcher... While continuously shouting for doctor...

Daya : ( tearily ) burlao...kahan hai dair kun laga raha hai.

Dr: come in hurry... Check maa jee ...and declared her dead... With Sir she is dead...

Daya ( become out of control ): grabbed and say angrily... Ap hosh main tu hain Dr .kia bakwass kar rahy hain... Nai maa mjhy chor ky nai ja sakti... Unhony kaha tha wo mjhy kabhi chor k nai jaingy... ( to Dr) ap check karo na ...apko zaror koi ghalat fehmi hui hai ...while hugging maa jee... And crying bitterly he say... Maa utho na. .kun tang karahi ho mjhy...daikho abhi ayga na tu phir mjhy danty ga k mainy maa apka khayal nai rakha...

But no response from maa jee's side...

Daya fall down on the floor with a thud...his cid batch came out from his pocket with this jerk...looking not in his senses...

Dr : saw this batch and said ap cid sy ho...

Daya : nodes ( absent mindedly )

Dr : informs cid team... About this

 _ **At cid bureau...**_

Acp enters into the bureau...looking in extreme pain and tension...

Team saw him and greets GOOD MORNING SIR.

but no response from acp side...

Freddy : come forward and say in worried tone to acp as... Sir ap thik hain... Kuch tension main lag rahy hain... Sb thik hai na sir...

Acp ( absent mindedly ): Freddy wo daya...

Freddy ( in tension ) : sir ...abhijeet sir Aur daya sir abhi tk nai ai hain...roz tu ajaty hain aj pata nai kun nai ai abhi tk... Mjhy bht tension horahi hai sir... Dono thik tu hongy na...

Acp ( in tension ): kia daya nai aya abhi tk...phone karo ussy...

Freddy : ( in tension ) Sir daya sir ka phone switched off araha hai... Aur land line bhi koi nai utha raha ghar ka...( in low tone ) abhijeet sir ka phone bhi switched off hai...

Suddenly bureau phone ranged...

Sachin pick up the phone...

Caller : hello cid bureau ...

Sachin : yes...

Caller : ap jaldi city hospital a jaiya.. Apky cid officer daya ki mother ki death hogai hai...

Sachin : reciever fell from his hands...with a loud voice..

All turned towards sachin...

Acp : (in fear shouts ) kis ka phone hai sachin...

Sachin : totally numb...so did not respond...

Freddy : jerked sachin... With sachin kia hua kuch bolo bhi kis ka phone tha...

Sachin : come out from his stunned phase... And just whispers wo c.i.t.y.h.o.s.p.i.t.a.l

Acp : did not listen more and run towards the parking to move to hospital...

Team follows him

 _ **At hospital...**_

Acp : at reception asked... Abhi cid bureau phone kia tha apky hospital main sy kisiny... Patient daya kahan hai...

Receptionist : sir laash morgue mai hai...

Acp : fall down... But sachin and Freddy support him from behind...

Whole team is in tears ...

Sachin : Sir daya sir thik hain... Wo laash maa jee ki ( and he broke down in tears )

Acp : slept sachin badly pagal hogai ho... Na daya ko kuch hai na uski maa ko na hi abhijeet ko samjhy tum...

Freddy : sir himmat rakhain plz...

Dr : comes ...who is inform by receptionist ... ...

Sir apky officer ki mother ki maut Mayo cardial infraction ki waja sy hui hai...body morgue mai hai...

Team looking in extreme pain ..

Acp sir looking in complete dilemma...

One thing is hammering on his mind..

abhijeet ko kia mun dikhaonga main...wo tu sab mere bharosy chor k gaya tha...

Freddy : sir abhijeet sir Aur daya sir dikhai nai dai rahy... Kahan hai wo dono... Bht dhaka laga hoga na unhain... Hamain unhain sambhalna chaiya...

Team then realise the absence of duo from scene...and started searching them..

Acp ( absent mindedly ): abhijeet ny apni maa ko bhi apny pass bula lia...

Freddy ( confusingly ): sir ap kia keh rahy hain... Meri kuch samajh nai araha hai...

Acp : Freddy abhijeet ki flight crashed hogai ...mainy aik mission par bheja tha usy... Kal rat...

Floor slips from everyone's foot... WHO is present there...

Freddy : nai sir aisa nai hosakta... Keh do k ye jhoot hai.. Sir...( crying bitterly )

Sachin ( in tension ): hurriedly came towards acp sir with... Sir nurse ny bataya thori dair pehly daya sir corridor mai thy... Phir wo uthy Aur bahir chaly gai hospital ky...

Acp : my god...kahin phir kuch kar na lai ye larka apny saath... Dhondho daya ko...

Freddy ( determinant yet wet tone ): sir abhijeet sir ko tu kho dia humny magar daya sir ko nai khony daingy hum...kabhi nai...kaash hum abhijeet sir ko baccha paty

Acp : ( tearily ) ordered sachin maa jee ki last rituals ki tayyari Karo ...hum tumhain shamshan ghaat par milaingy daya k sath...

Sachin ( tearily ): nodes ...

Acp : chalo Freddy daya ko dhondna hai... Pehly beach par chalo Shayad wahan gaya ho ye larka ...

Freddy : Chalia sir...

 _ **At duo home...**_

After sliping from hospital daya came back to home... Looking absent minded...

He open the door and started staring the entrance...

 _ **Yesterday maa jee hugged him at same place...**_

 _He say maa mjhy hug karo na..._

 _ **Jab chot kabhi mere lag jaati thi**_

 _ **To aankh teri bhi to bhar aati thi**_

 _ **Maa... o maa!**_

A voice heard from kitchen daya beta main yahan hun... He runs towards kitchen leaving the door remains open wide...

 _ **And said maa mere lia gajar ka halwa zaror banana...**_

 _But No reply came from others side... He peep inside kitchen and no one is there... Only silence..._

 _ **Tere hathon ki roti aksar hi**_

 _ **Bhookh se zyada kha leta tha**_

 _ **Tera hissa main**_

 _ **Tera qissa main**_

 _ **Jo sabko sunaati ho tum**_

He turned tearily... And eyes stucked at dinning table... Where maa jee fall down...

 _ **He said apko kia hua tha maa k apny abhi ka bhi wait nai kia...**_

 _He feels maa jee said bhagwan ko meri ziada zarorat thi na...Bacchy..ap brave baby ho na mere..._

 _ **Teri baaton mein apni har ik main**_

 _ **Uljhan ka hall pa leta tha...**_

His eye sight caught a glance of his damaged mobile...he picked up the mobile...

Unknowingly he open it and the first thought came to him is his abhi...

He calls his abhi but number is switched off...

Daya : ( in tension ) murmurs... Abhi ko kaisy bataon... Main is storm ka... Abhi ka phone kun nai lag raha. ..wo itna careless tu nai hai ...kahin kuch garbar tu nai hai...

He called his khabri... Who picks the call in micro seconds..

 _Daya : hello.. Mangu abhijeet airport sy nikal gaya tha na.._

 _Mangu ( confusingly ): sahab subha tu bataya tha ...abhijeet sahab k baary main apko.._

 _Daya ( confusingly ): nai mangu hamari tu raat k baat abhi bat horahi hai... Suddenly some thing clicked in his mind ...and say hurriedly mangu subha Jo tumny bataya tha ..usy dobara batao mjhy..._

 _Mangu : tell daya about the crashing of flight... And about 5% chances of survival of any passenger's_

 _After some times the call get cuts..._

Daya feels sky crashed on him... He lost his family.. He returned back to the black days of his orphanage..

One thing is hammering his mind.. _I killed maa jee..._

If I don't slept and pick up the call then maa jee would be alive... Today...

He thought :maa jee Aur abhi tu chaly gai mjhy chor kar akela iss duniya main... Ab mjhy bhi unky pass jana jai... Maa sy sorry bolna hai...I can't live with this guilt...

He entered into the kitchen with such thoughts... And picked up a sharp knife from cutlery set... And put it on his wrist...

 _ **On the other side...**_

Acp along with Freddy reached beach... And search daya but he is nowhere...

Freddy ( in tension ): sir daya sir yahan nai hain kahan gai Hongy...

Acp : Freddy unky ghar chal kar daikhty hain ...shayad wahan ho daya...

Freddy : bhagwan kary aisa hi ho sir...

And the two marched towards duo's house...

 _ **At duo house...**_

Acp reached there and saw the door opened fully...Freddy is behind them...

Both take out there guns...

They entered into the house alertly...

Acp : signals Freddy to searched upper portion...

And he himself started searching lower portion...

He entered into the kitchen co accidentally and saw daya with knife on his wrist...

Acp : ( shouted ) dayaaaaa...and take knife from him... And slap Him hardly with... Ye kia karny ja rahy thy tum... Pagal hogai ho... Kia ( in extreme pain and anger )

Daya : started crying loudly while hugging acp with... Sir mainy maa ko maar dala... Mar dala... Mera abhi bhi mjhy chor kar chala gaya...

Mere saath hi aisa kun hota hai...

Acp : consoling daya... With shh Bacchy...you are brave na.. Apky abhi ko apky ansu nai pasand... Abhi ko takleef hogi na ye apky ansu daikh kar... Apko abhi ky adhury sapny pury karny hai na... Maa jee ki chita ko agni dainy hai na.

Daya : body jerked loudly on hearing word agni...

Acp : continue ...so why are you doing such foolish thing...

Daya ( tearily ): I can't live with out them...

Acp : but you have to be... Plz for your abhi sake...

Daya : noded... ( tearily )...then in determined tone...

 _My abhi taught me to face the problems with bravery..._

I won't let my abhi down...

Acp : that's the spirit my boy...and hum haina tumhary sath tumhary apny...chalo maa jee ki chita ko agni dena k lia chalna hai...

Daya : shivered bad on this... And said abhi hota tu wo karta na ye sb... Maa jee k kitny arman hongy k unky chita ko agni unka beta dai... His voice choked due to tears...

Acp : magar abhi k bad tumhain karna hai na ye sb... Tum bhi maa jee k bety ho... Ye mat bholo... Unhony tumhain bhi tu apna beta kaha hi nai mana bhi hai dil sy...

Daya : nodes ...and say in firm tone chalia sir dair ho rahi hai.. Main dunga agni maa ki chita ko...

Acp : chalo ...

And they marched towards shamshaan ghat...

 _ **At shamshaan ghat...**_

Daya acp and Freddy reached there...

Remaining team is already present there with maa jee dead body...

Daya give agni to maa jee and did maa jee's last rituals with full vidhi vidhan...

In extreme agony of heart toring...atmosphere...

 _After this pundit jee gave asthiyan to daya...with warning isy gang main baha daina beta ...tumhari maa ki atma ko shaanti mil jaigi..._

Daya : nodes tearily...

And team left from shamshaan ghat with daya...

 _ **At evening...**_

 _ **At duo house...**_

Daya : hesitately sir abhijeet ki body ...he feels a cold line pass through his spinal cord.. While asking this querry...

Acp : daya main tu koshish karaha hun... But helpless tone... Kuch hath nai araha plane bht buri tarah crash hua hai... Laashain milny k bht kum chances hain...

Daya: kash main abhi ko rok pata us din janny...

A smiley voice arose...as

Kis din bhai abhi ko janny sy rok pata tu daya...

 _ **Guys finally done with this chapter...**_

 _ **Kaisa hai ye ap batao...**_

 _ **Acha voice kisky hai ye tu pata hai ap logon ko ...ye batao voice react kaisy kary gi and how daya managed to handle him...**_

 _ **Plz r n r**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Duo lovers...**_


End file.
